


For Gondor

by r0am3r



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>보로미르의 시점으로 보는 영화판 반지의 제왕 1편 반지원정대</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Gondor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/gifts).



= 그는 단순한 순찰자가 아니야.  
아라곤, 아라소른의 아들이며, 당신이 충성해야 할 사람이지.

그 말을 들었을 때 보로미르가 느낀 어지러움은 몇 세대를 이어온 기다림만큼 오랜 실망으로 점철된 피곤함에 가까웠다. 그리고 동시에 그는 자신의 맥박이 안도감에 들떴다는 것을 알았다.

 

아버지인 데네소르는 어떻게 생각했는지 몰라도 어린 시절의 보로미르는 자신이 배우고 익히는 것이 거대한 나라를 이끌고 지켜나가는 것임에도 자신이 왕자가 아니고 아버지가 왕이 아닌 현실이 이상하다고 생각했다. 그 시절의 하루는 온갖 공부들로 꽉 짜여있었다. 여러 선생님이 많은 것을 가르쳤고 시도해보게 했고 심지어 노는 것마저 어떻게 노는지 알아야 한다며 곁에서 지켜보곤 했다. 맙소사. 그렇게나마 놀던 것도 다른 공부를 해야 하니 중단하라는 말을 들을 때마다 보로미르는 시무룩한 표정으로 저항했지만 '아버님을 보세요!' 라는 선생님의 말에는 이기지 못했다.

데네소르는 하루 대부분을 일하는데 쏟았다. 그는 눈을 뜨면서부터 감을 때까지 모든 일과를 조각내어 사람들이 해결해달라고 들고오는 끝없는 문제에 귀 기울이는데 사용했다. 시간이 모자라 아내와 어린 두 아들과 함께 보낼 틈도 없었고 식사를 함께 하는 것도 아침 한 끼? 보로미르가 제시간에 일어나지 못하면 온종일 아버지의 얼굴을 못 볼 때도 많았다. 

더 어린 시절에는 아버지가 그냥 일을 좋아하시는 건 줄 알았다. 아니면 일하는 게 노는 것이든지. 아들의 추측을 들은 데네소르는 잠깐 웃었고 자신은 일보다 아들과 보내는 시간이 더 즐겁다고 보로미르에게 말했다. 

사람들은 보로미르의 아버지가 곤도르를 '통치' 하기 때문에 바쁘다고 했다. '통치'는 그 나라를 전적으로 책임지고 다스리며 이끌어 가는 일이기에 하루 쉴 틈도 없다고. 가장 높은 자리에서 가장 힘들게 일하는 사람. 그러나 왕의 홀에서 회의가 열릴 때면 높은 단상 위에 새하얗게 빛나는, 곤도르의 가장 높은 사람이 앉을 법한 의자는 비워둔 채 그의 아버지는 늘 단상 아래의 새카만 아무런 장식 없는 의자에 앉아 있었다. 아버지 만큼 일하는 사람이 없는데 어째서 제일 높은 의자에 앉지 않으실까? 시종이 보로미르의 질문에 대답했다. 저 흰 옥좌는 왕의 자리이고 도련님의 아버님은 섭정이시니까요. 섭정이 뭐야? 왕을 대신해서 나라를 다스리는 분을 말해요. 대신해서? 그럼 아버지는 왕이 아닌가?

보로미르는 질문을 가진채 아버지에게로 달음박질쳤다. 짧은 금발 머리가 살짝 땀에 젖을 때쯤 집무실에 도달했는데 그는 보고를 받던 중이었다. 안에 있는 사람들이 나갈때 까지 보로미르는 숨을 고르며 기다렸다. 다리가 아파와 거의 벽에 몸을 기댄 채 버틸 무렵 용무를 마친 사람들이 빠져 나왔다. 데네소르는 문 밖에서 자신을 기다리는 아들의 이름을 불렀다.

= 보로미르!

멍하니 벽에 기대있던 보로미르는 아버지의 부름에 쏜살같이 달려갔다. 데네소르는 피곤한 기색에도 미소를 지은 채 아들을 들어올려 자신의 무릎 위에 앉혔다. 아들은 아버지의 얼굴을 바라보며 물었다.

\- 아버지, 만약에 왕이 계속 없다면 섭정이 왕이 되는건가요?  
= 글세다.  
\- 얼마나 기다리면 왕이 될 수 있어요? 곤도르에는 왕이 없잖아요.

데네소르는 아들의 질문이 씁쓸했지만 마음은 흐뭇했다. 언젠가는 질문할 내용이라고 생각했지만 이리도 어린 나이에 그런 것을 궁금해 할 거라고는 짐작하지 못했다. 데네소르는 무릎 위에 앉힌 아들을 토닥이며 말했다. 

= 작은 나라라면 섭정이 왕이 된다 해도 몇년만 지나고 나면 아무도 상관하지 않을 게다.  
하지만 곤도르라면 아마 1만년이 지난다고 해도 섭정을 왕으로 인정하지 않을 거란다.

1만년이라니. 그렇구나. 섭정은 영원히 왕이 될 수 없는 거구나.  
아버지는 왕도 아닌데 왜 저렇게 하루종일 일만 해야 하는 걸까? 왕은 어디갔지?  
왕이 있으면 아버지가 저렇게 일하지 않으셔도 되는 걸까? 곤도르의 왕은 누구에요? 언제 와요? 

그 시절엔 아버지를 도와드릴 수 없었다. 그저 머릿속에서 질문만 끝없이 쏟아졌다. 때로는 누군가가 답변해줬고 때로는 아무도 답을 찾아주지 못했다. 보로미르는 자라면서 자신만의 대답을 만들어 가야했다. 그건 형이 만든 답이야, 현실은 다를 수도 있어. 라는 동생의 지적도 귀기울여 들었다. 여하튼 보로미르에게는 대답이 필요했다.

#

\- 아라곤? 이실두르의 후예라고?  
= 그리고 그는 곤도르의 왕좌를 물려받을 후계자야.

순찰자는 자신을 바라보는 보로미르를 보며 난처한 표정을 짓더니 곤란한 목소리로 그의 정체를 밝힌 엘프를 제지했다. 

 

왕? 왕이 있었단 말이야? 북부의 황야를 떠돌며 순찰하고 있었다고? 

짧은 순간에 많은 생각이 머리속을 지나가며 현기증이 났다. 그리고 화가 났다. 곤도르가 힘을 잃어가고 위기에 처하고 사람들이 죽어 나갔는데 왕은 북부를 떠돌았다고? 우리를 버려둔 채? 

\- 곤도르에는 왕이 없소. 그리고 필요하지도 않지.

무려 900년이었다. 섭정이 곤도르를 다스린 기간이 그랬다. 그 수많은 시간동안 섭정들은 왕이 언제 돌아올지 고대해왔다. 세대를 거치며 기다렸지만 왕은 없었고 다음 그 다음을 기약없이 기다려야했다. 누군가는 섭정으로서 만족했을 테고 누군가는 왕을 기다리지 않았을 테지만 보로미르는 감당하기 벅찬 미래에 자신을 맞추기 위해 발버둥질치며 버텨왔다.

피로감이 몰려왔다. 곤도르로 돌아올 왕이 있었구나.  
안도했던 마음과는 다르게 머리속으로 불현듯 의구심이 들었다. 북부 황무지의 순찰자가 곤도르를 통치할 능력이 있을까? 그가 과연 사람들의 고충에 귀기울여 줄까? 그에게 사람들이 앞으로 고통을 겪지않도록 보살필 능력이 있을까? 원정대 안에서 보로미르의 위치는 조력자였다. 이실두르의 재앙을 파괴하기 위한 여정은 노인의 모습을 한 마법사와 황무지에서 돌아온 왕이 이끌었다. 보로미르는 그를 뒤에서 지켜보았다. 자신이 그려왔던 통치자의 모습과 얼마나 닮아있는지 확인하고 싶었다.

#

= 보로미르님이 장성하신 모습이 눈에 선히 보입니다.  
= 부디 훌륭한 섭정이 되어주세요!  
= 이리도 훌륭하신 아드님이라니! 아버님께서도 든든하실겁니다. 

사람들은 보로미르와 마주칠 때마다 그의 미래를 결정지었다. 다른걸 생각해 볼 겨를이 없었다. 어서 자라서 아버지를 도와 곤도르를 지켜야지. 사람들을 괴롭히는 문제를 해결해야해. 곤도르에서 안전하게 보호받으며 살아갈 수 있도록 해야지. 통치자가 하는 일은 결국 그런 것이었다. 사람들의 괴로움을 해결해준다. 그리고 그렇게 하다보면 어느 순간부터 아예 사람들이 괴로움을 겪지 않을 방법을 찾아다니게 되었다.

사람들이 고통받을 것을 처음부터 피해가는 일. 그건 보로미르가 잘 할 수 있는 일은 아니었다. 파라미르. 그의 동생은 그런 미래를 잘 보았다. 이 결정을 내렸을 때 사람들이 행복해질지 불행해질지 혹은 이 새로운 것이 사람들을 편안하게 하는 것인지 불편하게 하는 것인지. 혹은 모두를 죽이게 될 것인지. 파라미르의 예측은 사람들의 예상을 뛰어넘었지만 설득력이 있었고 그 결정의 결과들은 그가 말한 것에서 벗어나지 않았다. 마치 아버지처럼 미래를 보는 것이 아닐까 생각이 될 정도였다. 

아버지는 파라미르를 못마땅하게 보셨고 먼저 태어난 자신에게 더 살갑게 대하셨지만 보로미르는 동생이 자신보다 더 곤도르를 잘 다스릴 능력이 있다고 생각했다. 자신은 군대를 이끄는 것 이상은 벅차겠지만 파라미르는. 파라미르는 아마 아버지가 하셨던 것처럼 곤도르 전체를 감당해내리라 믿었다. 일단 자신은 뭔가 알아보거나 예측하는 일에 서툴렀다. 그런건 보완 될수 있는 단점이라고 하셨지만 보로미르는 이끄는 사람이 방향을 잘못 잡았을 때 그 아래 사람이 얼마나 큰 고통을 겪는지 군대에서 수 없이 보아왔다. 이끄는 사람은 완벽해야했다. 최소한 완벽에 가까워져야 했고 그렇게 되기위해 노력해야 했다. 자신에겐 파라미르와 비교하면 모자란 점이 너무나도 많았다. 섭정이 되지 않아도 동생 곁에서 그 애 짐을 덜어 줄 수는 있겠지. 최소한 군대정도 감당해줄 자신은 있었다.

#

제대로 이끌어가는 사람을 따르는 것은 마음이 편안했다. 걸으라고 할때 걷고 쉬라고 할때 쉬고 싸우라고 할때 싸우고 숨으라고 할때 숨고 먹으라고 할때 먹고 자라고 할때 잠든다. 보로미르는 오랜만에 다음에 할 일을 걱정하지 않고 잠들었다. 때로는 무리하게 행군하기도 하고 잘못된 길로 가야 할때도 있었고 불리한 위치에서 싸워야 할때도 있었지만 그 모든 것이 자신이 감당할 수 있는 또는 감당해야하는 범위였다. 보로미르는 아직 순찰자가 곤도르의 왕이라고 믿지 못했지만 뛰어난 대장이라는 건 인정했다. 어디서 어떤 군대를 이끌던 자신이 원하는 몫을 해내도록 만들 수 있는 리더였다. 보로미르나 파라미르 혼자서라면 이 순찰자만큼 해내기 어렵겠지만 형제에겐 서로가 있었다. 둘이라면 그에게 뒤떨어지지 않았다. 그리고 무엇보다도 곤도르를 위하는 마음이라면 그가 아니라 누구에게도 지지않을 자신이 있었다. 

곤도르에 마음을 한조각 남겨두고 왔던가 몸이 이끌어지는 대로 편히 따라가는 동안 마음에는 온갖 상념이 밀려왔다. 이렇게 멀리 떨어져 있으니 더더욱 도시에 대한 생각 혹은 사람들에 대한 걱정으로 머리속이 꽉 찼다. 성벽의 방비와 보수. 주변 순찰을 늘려야 하고 성안의 사람들을 먹일, 또 군대를 먹일 식량 비축, 그리고 아버지의 명령들.

아버지의 명령. 생각이 거기에 닿자 몸이 차갑게 식었다. 이실두르의 재앙이 여기 있었다. 위험한 물건이지만 동시에 적을 막아낼 강력한 무기가 될터이며, 무엇보다도 곤도르를 이끄는 아버지께서 그것을 가지고 돌아오라고 하셨다. 곤도르가 지켜질수 있도록, 명령을 받은 보로미르는 그에 따라야 했다. 원정대가 가는 길은 곤도르로 돌아가는 길과 겹쳐졌다. 일단 자신이 내뱉은 몫을 다해야했다.

 

카라드라스를 오르는 길에 프로도가 눈밭에서 발이 미끄러지며 아래로 몇바퀴를 굴렀다. 뒤에서 일행을 살피던 순찰자가 더 미끄러지기전에 그를 일으켰다. 뭔가 떨어트린 것이 없는지 프로도가 미끄러진 자리를 바라보는데 눈 속에서 뭔가 반짝 거렸다. 눈의 반짝 거림과는 다른 무언가가. 보로미르가 눈에 반쯤 파묻힌 사슬을 집어올리자 그 끝에는 아무런 장식없는 민 무늬의 금색 반지가 걸려있었다. 그냥 평범한 반지였다. 이게 '이실두르의 재앙'이고 엘프들이나 드워프들 마저 꼼작 못하는 모르도르 군주의 반지 인가? 고작 이런게?

\- 우리를 고통스럽게 하는 운명이 이렇게 작은 반지에 달렸다니, 이토록 작은 것에..  
= 보로미르!

순찰자의 목소리가 보로미르의 귀를 찔렀다. 사방을 둘러보니 원정대의 모두가 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 그들의 얼굴에는 각각 걱정, 놀라움, 경악, 재촉하는 표정들이 떠올라 있었다. 그런 시선을 받아본 적이 없던 보로미르는 머쓱한 기분이 들었다.

= 그걸 프로도에게 돌려주게.

반지운반자는 순찰자가 일으켜 세워준 자리에 그대로 멈춰선채 새파란 눈으로 보로미르를 바라보았다. 맑은 눈으로 보로미르의 속내를 비추는듯 경계에 흔들림이 없었다. 같은 일원에게서 그런 눈빛을 받는 것이 낯설었다. 보로미르가 반지를 내밀자 프로도는 작은 짐승이 소중한 것을 채가듯 반지를 받아들었다.

\- 바라시는 대로

프로도가 반지를 받아들자 보로미르는 살짝 숨을 내쉬고는 프로도의 머리를 헝클었다.

\- 탐냈던건 아니오 

보로미르는 몸을 돌려 자신의 자리로 돌아갔다. 이 정도 일에 이렇게 숨막힐듯한 긴장감이라니. 그는 머리를 내저었다.

#

황무지를 순찰했다는 곤도르의 왕은 이 원정대를 이끄는 데에는 이견이 없을 만큼 딱맞는 자질을 가지고 있었다. 거친 황야에서 살아남는 법을 알았고 신체적 조건이 다른 이들을 잘 파악하고 그들로부터 최대의 능력을 이끌어냈다. 과연 곤도르의 누가 호빗과 드워프를 데리고 이렇게나 빨리 이동할 수 있을까? 파라미르는 물론 그럴 수 있을 테지만 그에게도 호빗과 드워프를 파악하는데 시간이 필요했겠지. 

나였다면? 보로미르는 자신이었다면 호빗과 드워프의 속도를 고려하지 못했을 거란걸 알았다. 자신은 군대에 익숙한 사람이었고 군대는 일정한 기준에 신체적 능력을 끌어맞춘 집단이기 때문에 개개인의 특성을 살필 필요가 없었다. 이건 이러한 조건을 겪어본적이 있는가에 대한 문제였다. 이실두르의 후예라면 당연히 누메노르의 피를 이어받아 장생의 축복을 받은 '두네다인'일테고 겉보기와는 다르게 더 오랜 시간동안 쌓아온 경험이 있을 터였다.

그래서 보로미르는 이해할 수가 없었다. 갠달프를 잃은 채 이제 막 모리아에서 빠져나왔는데 아라곤은 숨돌릴 틈 없이 일행들을 재촉했다. 모두들 발걸음 뗄 힘도 없이 상심해 있는데 미처 정신차릴 새도 없이 급하게 몰아붙였다. 회복할 시간이 필요했다. 하다못해 병사들이었다 해도 이들을 바로 일으켜 세울 수는 없었다.

\- 제발 이들에게 애도하고 추스릴 시간을 주게.  
= 저녁이 되면 당장 오크떼로 뒤덮일거야, 한시라도 빨리 이 곳에서 떠나야해!

순찰자는 이제 갠달프 없이 홀로 일행을 이끌어야 했다. 여정의 성사가 온전히 그의 손에 달려 있었다. 보로미르는 그가 더 긴장한 것을 느꼈다. 완벽해보이는 왕의 후예에게도 한계가 있고 아무리 정당한 혈통을 가졌다고 해도 모든 것을 혼자 할 수는 없었다. 왕에게도 자신과 파라미르처럼 전적으로 신뢰하고 서로를 위하는, 함께 할 '형제'가 필요했다. 보로미르는 그를 도왔다. 작은 인간들을 일으켜 세우고 순찰자가 이끄는 대로 로리엔의 숲으로 들어섰다. 그를 도우며 보로미르는 마음속에서 뭔가 풀어지는, 혹은 풀려나는 기분을 느꼈다. 

 

로리엔의 경비대가 숲으로의 진입을 막는 동안 반지운반자는 마치 자신이 반지가 된것 마냥 다른 이들의 경계 속에 움츠러 들어 있었다. 자신을 바라보는 시선과 마주치는 것만으로도 비난받은 것처럼 곧 고개를 내리는 프로도를 바라보던 보로미르가 그에게 말을 걸었다.

\- 갠달프는 헛되이 죽은게 아니야. 그 분은 우리가 희망을 버리지 않길 원했지.

프로도의 눈이 보로미르를 향했다. 호빗들이 모두 성인이라는건 알았지만 그들의 작은 덩치와 겁먹은 눈을 마주하면 어린 아이들처럼 약한 존재로 보였다. 반지 운반자라니. 그건 너무나도 가혹한 짐이었다. 

\- 당신이 감당해야할 책임은 막중해, 프로도. 부디 우리를 죽음으로 밀어넣지 말게.

말을 내뱉어 놓고 보로미르는 같은 말을 좀더 자상하게 할 수 있었으면 이라는 후회가 들었다. 의지가 되었던 갠달프를 잃고 땅밑이 무너진 기분이 드는건 아마 순찰자 보다 반지운반자가 더할 터였다. 자신은 군인들과 보낸 시간이 너무 길었다. 이런 때 어떻게 위로를 건네야 할지 생각나는 것이 없었다. 그렇게 생각하는 동안 보로미르는 이 로리엔의 숲에서 가장 시험드는 일원이 드워프가 아니라 자신이 될 줄은 전혀 몰랐다.

엘프들의 적막하고 아름다운 도시에서 보로미르는 극심한 공포와 불안감에 시달렸다. 시간이 흐르는 것을 느낄 수 없는 여기에 있는 동안 바깥에서, 곤도르에서 대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 것은 아닐까. 모두가 자리에 눕거나 오랜만에 긴장을 풀고 안식을 취하는데 오로지 그 혼자만이 근심에 쌓여 떨고 있었다. 대체 난 여기서 뭘하고 있는 거지? 숲의 레이디가 속삭였던 미래가 그를 초조하게 만들었다. 곤도르가 몰락하고 아버지가 추락하여 떨어지는 환상이 머리속에서 맴돌이쳤다. 자신이 실패한다면 그 미래가 현실로 나타나는 거겠지. 뱃속이 응어리져 뭉쳐왔다. 그는 절실하게, 절실하게 자신의 나라와 사람들을 지킬 수 있는 힘을 원했다. 곤도르는 나약해져 가고 아버지는 힘을 잃어가는데 자신에게는 그것을 막아낼 방법이 없었다. 이대로 이실두르의 재앙을 파괴하기로 한 회의의 결과를 따라야 할지, 처음에 곤도르를 떠날 때 받았던 명령을 따라야 하는 것인지 혼란스러웠다. 차라리 이 자리에 있는게 파라미르였다면 자신처럼 갈팡질팡하고 있지는 않았을 텐데, 그는 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다. 

\- 좀 쉬게나. 이 곳은 경계가 잘 방비되고 있다네.

등 뒤에서 이제는 익숙해진 목소리가 들려왔다. 아마 여기서 이렇게 근심에 빠져 있는건 자신 뿐인듯 했다.

\- 난 여기서도 걱정을 놓을 수 없군.  
그 분의 목소리가 내 머리속에서 울렸네. 아버지와 곤도르의 멸망에 대해 속삭였지  
지금 이 순간에도 희망은 있다고 했지만,

로스로리엔의 숙녀가 마녀라고도 불리우는 이유가 이때문이리라. 보로미르는 말하는 사이에도 내뱉는 숨이 가빠졌다. 순찰자가 걱정스럽게 자신을 바라보는 것에 오히려 시선을 떨궜다. 곤도르에서 온 자신이 이렇게 뒤흔들리는 걸 보인다는 것이 부끄러웠다. 하지만 이 원정대를 따라 여기까지 오며 보로미르는 그가 왕인지는 의실할지언정 그를 대장으로써 존경하고 있다는걸 부정할 수 없었다. 

\- 내 눈에는 보이질 않아. 우리는 희망이 사라진지 오래일세.

보로미르는 발치의 땅을 보며 생각 했다. 파라미르가 있었다면 그 애라면 당신이 곤도르가 기다려왔던 왕인지 알아봤을 텐데. 보로미르는 속에 맺혔던 말들을 털어놓았다. 순찰자는 보로미르의 곁으로 와 앉았다. 어린 시절부터 쌓아 올려온 질문과 대답 사이에 길을 잃었던 오래된 걱정이 혀에서 부터 풀어져 나왔다. 

\- 내 아버지는 고귀한 분이지만 더이상 제대로 이끌지 못하셔. 그리고 난.. 우리들은 믿음을 잃었지. 

보로미르는 순찰자의 눈을 제대로 보지도 못한 채 고개를 떨궜다. 그는 아무런 말 없이 귀기울여 듣고 있었지만 차마 시선을 마주칠 수가 없었다. 어느 샌가 아버지는 깊은 두려움에 휩쌓여 계셨다. 그는 현명하고 강했지만 희망을 잃은 채 다가올 앞날에 대해 절망하고 있었다. 스스로에 대한 자신감과 왕국의 미래를 잃어가는 통치자를 보며 사람들 사이로 불안감이 스며들어갔다. 

\- 아버진 내가 그 모든걸 바로 잡을 수 있다고 생각하셔. 그리고 나도 그러고 싶어. 곤도르가 영광을 되찾는 걸 보고 싶어.

바라는 것만으로 모든 것이 이루어진다면 천 번을, 만 번을 빌었으리라. 

\- 당신은 본적이 있나, 아라곤? 엑셀리온의 순백의 탑을.  
성벽은 진주와 은처럼 잔잔히 빛나고 고요한 아침 바람에 깃발들이 펄럭이며  
은빛 트럼펫의 소리가 맑게 울리는 고향을 말일세.  
= 백색의 도시를 보았었네. 오래전에..

순찰자는 보로미르의 말에 귀기울이고 있었다. 그의 탄원을 듣고 있었다.  
'통치' 한다는 건 귀기울이는 것이었다. 보로미르는 그가 사람들이 기다려왔던 왕이라는걸 깨달았다.  
그가 곤도르로 돌아와준다면 병사들을 이끌어준다면 왕국으로 왕이 돌아온다면 우리는 아무것도 두렵지않을텐데.

\- 언젠가 이 여정이 우리를 그 곳으로 인도해 주겠지. 그러면 탑의 병사들이 모두 외칠거야.  
곤도르의 군주가 돌아왔다고..

하지만 그는 간절하게 바라보는 보로미르의 시선을 피했다. 

# 

\- 미나스 티리스로 가는게 더 안전해. 

아르고나스의 석상을 지나 강변에 자리를 잡고 일행이 휴식을 취하는 동안 경계를 서던 보로미르는 물가를 떠다니는 통나무 뒤에서 번쩍이는 눈을 보았다. 모리아에서 부터 그들의 꼬리에 달라붙는 그림자가 있었다. 만약 적들에게 원정대가 향하는 길을 누설한다면 안그래도 힘든 이 원정은 더 위험해질 수 있었다. 이대로 언젠가 적들에게 따라 잡힐 방향으로 그대로 가느니 추격으로부터 뒤를 확실하게 보장할 수 있는 곤도르로 향하는 편이 나았다. 보로미르는 아라곤을 붙잡았다.

\- 우리가 거기서 다시 하나로 뭉칠 수 있다는 걸 확신하네.

아직 곤도르 전역의 영주들을 소집할 수 있었다. 저 이실두르의 반지와 함께 왕이 곤도르로 돌아온다면 아버지가 보았던 미래와는 다르게 아직도 승산이 남아있다고 보로미르는 믿었다. 대신 더 늦어서는 안되었다.

\- 아직 힘이 남아있을 때 모르도르에 대항해 싸워야해.  
= 곤도르에는 이 원정을 도울 여력이 없어.

비록 곤도르가 서서히 쇠약해 지고 있었지만 아라곤의 생각은 부당했다. 보로미르는 자신이 함께 했던 군대를 떠올렸다. 하나같이 자신이 살아온 고향을 지키기위해 싸우고 있었다. 곤도르에는 아직 모르도르에 대항할 힘이 남아있는데도 오래전의 모습만 기억하는 왕은 아무것도 기대하지 않았다. 왕국 바깥에서 지내며 그는 너무 오랫동안 자신의 백성에게서 떨어져 있었다.

\- 엘프에게 의지하는 길만이 현명한 선택은 아니야. 당신 백성에 대한 믿음은 없나?  
그래 약해. 인간은 나약하기 짝이 없지. 하지만 우리에겐 맞서 싸우는 용기와 지키고자 하는 명예가 있어.  
어째서 그걸 보지 못하는 거야!

보로미르가 토해내는 외침을 들으면서도 아라곤은 시선을 피하고 등을 돌렸다. 보로미르가 품었던 희망과 그에 대한 기대가 모래처럼 무너져 내리고 있었다.

\- 인간의 나약함이 두려워서, 그래서 일생을 그림자 속에 숨어 지내온 건가?  
자신이 누군인지 자신이 무엇인지를 두려워하는 거야?  
= 난 이 원정을 곤도르의 백성을 위해 이끌지는 않을 걸세

보로미르는 머리가 텅 비어왔다. 왕국이 천년간 기다려온 왕에게 곤도르의 사람이 가장 우선시 되지 않는다는 말이 그로서는 믿기지 않았다. 드디어 나타났다고 생각 했다. 우리를 이끌어줄, 제대로 인도해줄 왕이. 그런데 그가 곤도르를 돌보지 않는 다면. 보로미르는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 흔들리는 자신을 지탱해야 했다. 왕국을 지켜내야할 책임이 자신의 손에 남아있었다. 아직 등에 지워진 임무를 내려놓을 수 없었다. 

보로미르는 이른 새벽녁, 프로도가 잠든 샘의 곁에서 일어나 숲으로 향하는 것을 보았다. 

#

때로는 성공했었고 때로는 실패했었다. 많은 것을 얻은 만큼 많은 것을 잃었지만 항상 곤도르에 대한 애정과 헌신에는 변함이 없었다. 그런 사람들에게서 자랐고 그러기 위해 배웠고 그렇게 살기 위해 일생을 노력해 왔다. 하지만 방금의 전투는 곤도르를 위해서가 아니라 순수하게 이 원정과 원정대의 동료들을 위한 싸움이었다. 자신이 이 모든 것을 실패하도록 만든 것이라면, 보로미르는 몸을 관통한 화살의 고통조차 잊은 채 눈을 질끈 감았다. 제발 누군가가 와주었으면 했다. 여기서 이렇게 죽는다면, 대체 메리와 피핀이 끌려갔다는 걸 어떻게 알려야 하지? 

귓가에 낙엽이 짓밟히는 소리와 급하고 둔탁한 발걸음 소리가 귀에 들렸다. 오크보다 보폭이 길고 우르크하이보다 몸이 가벼웠다. 입 밖으로 소리가 나오질 않았다. 피를 잃은 탓이 시야가 점점 흐려졌다. 어릿한 눈 안으로 검은 형체가 그에게로 달려왔다. 몸이 움직여지지 않고 입술이 바짝 말라 있었다. 보로미르는 급하게 숨을 들이켰다. 폐가 찢어지는 한이 있어도 말해야 했다.  
아라곤, 아라곤, 

\- 작은 사람들을 데려갔어! 프로도, 프로도는..어딨지?  
= 프로도를 떠나보냈네  
\- 내가 실패한걸 해냈군. 난 반지를 그에게서 뺏으려고 했어.  
= 반지는 우리가 감당할 수 있는게 아니야  
\- 그걸 깨닫지 못했던 날 부디 용서하게. 나 때문에 모든게 실패로 돌아갔어.

그에게 이렇게 고백해야 하는 것이 안타까웠다. 그가 걱정하고 두려워 했던 대로 인간의 나약함이. 자신의 나약함이 이 모든 것을 망쳤다. 흐려진 시야 안으로 열이 가득 찼다. 

= 아닐세, 보로미르. 아니야. 자네는 용맹하게 싸웠어. 자네 자신의 명예를 지켰네. 

아라곤이 실패한 자신을 위로했다. 보로미르는 넘어오는 쓴 기운을 삼켰다. 내가 내 명예를 지킬 수 있었다면 여기에서 이렇게 죽어가는 것이 아니라. 당신과 함께 곤도르로 돌아갔을거야. 백색의 도시를 지키기 위해 그의 등 뒤를 지키며 칼을 휘두를 수도 있었을 텐데. 하지만 모든 것이 끝이었다. 보로미르는 화살을 뽑아내려는 아라곤의 손을 붙잡았다. 

\- 그냥 두게 이제 끝이야.  
인간의 세상은 멸망할거야. 모두가 암흑에 휩싸이고 내 고향은 몰락하겠지.

보로미르는 손을 뻗어 그의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 당신이 정말 왕국이 기다려왔던 왕이라면 지금 내게 말해야해. 오랜 세월동안 곤도르에 왕은 없었고 1만년을 기다린다 해도 섭정은 왕이 될 수도 없었으며 아버지가 희망을 걸었던 자신에겐 그 기대를 이룰 이 이상의 미래가 없었다. 그 아름다운 도시에 위기가 닥쳐오는데 사람들을 구할 방법이 어디에도 없었다. 보로미르는 온 힘을 다해 그의 어깨를 잡았다. 

= 내 피 속에 흐르는 운명이 무엇이던지 자네에게 약속하네.  
백색의 도시가 멸망하도록 두진 않을거야.

피에 젖은 얼굴아래 숨겨진 고통과 괴로움 속에서도 그의 왕이 맹세했다. 

= 우리의 사람들을 그런 운명으로부터 구해낼걸세  
\- 우리의 사람들... 

자신의 귀에 들려온 말을 반복하며 보로미르는 밭은 숨을 내쉬었다. 

\- 우리의 사람들.. 

오랜 세월동안 마음 한켠에 자신의 부족함 속에서 품어왔던 불안함이 흩어지며 보로미르는 아득해지는 의식속에서 미소지었다. 언젠가 곤도르가 영광을 되찾는 것을 직접 눈으로 보고 싶었지만 자신의 여정은 여기서 끝이었다. 손을 뻗자 아라곤이 보로미르가 놓쳤던 칼을 손에 쥐어주었다. 이렇게 헤어지는 것이 아쉬웠지만 보로미르는 칼자루를 가슴 위에 얹으며 호흡을 골랐다. 말을 내뱉기에 너무나도 숨이 모자랐다.

\- 자네가 이끄는 길을 함께 따르고 싶었다네, 형제여. 

언제까지나..

\- 나의 대장. 

이 말을 내뱉을 수 있다는 것이 어쩌면 자신의 평생에 가장 기쁜 순간이라. 

\- 나의 왕.....

 

 

2013/05/28


End file.
